The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic servovalve for the control of a hydraulic device which is a rotary device such as a hydraulic motor or a linear device, for example a jack.
Various types of control systems are known, which are capable of performing this function and usually comprise sets of links or gears between the driving element and the distribution element. These prior controls have a certain number of serious drawbacks : the existence of links or gears has an adverse effect on the precision of the control owing to the inevitable play in these transmission means. Moreover, in these devices, friction necessarily occurs and this has an adverse effect on the efficiency of the controlled unit. Lastly, the known systems are space-consuming and relatively heavy. All these drawbacks are still more serious when the control is used on aircraft (helicopters, aeroplanes, missiles, launchers) in which the requirements and impurities are particularly serious.